Warrior Cats: Darkness Rises Again
by RumbleFur
Summary: A mysterious cat that roams in Thunderclan territory.
1. Chapter 1

A black and white cat pades towards the border of Thunderclan, sitting and waiting for a patrol to come by so they can notice him. He stretched out his senses and noticed the camp, he saw the leader of the clan a dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a ginger she-cat talking side by side, "Bramblestar, it has been a good leaf-fall in Thunderclan, plenty of prey for everyone." The dark tabby flicked his tail " Im suprised after the we defeated the Dark Forest cats, all the Clans have been peaceful and happy." The Black cat restrained his senses back into the forest "_ The Dark forest cats arent going to be defeated that easy, now that they have a new leader."_ "What are you doing on Thunderclan territory!" He whipped his head around to see a golden tabby tom, behind him a reddish tabby and a tortoiseshell she-cat." I said what are you doing on Thunderclan terr-" "Your Lionblaze, correct?" the black cat interrupted. The golden tom looked at him "How did you.." He saw the reddish tom whisper into Lionblaze's ear "He's just like Sol, drive him out of our territory."

"Foxleap, are you comparing me to that fox-hearted cat, Sol?"

The reddish tom looked at him in suprise and backed away "H-How did you know..?" The black cat turned his head to the tortoiseshell she-cat, she was on her haunches like she was about to run away. He dived into her thoughts _"I better get a patrol...im too scared to drive this cat out, he knows everything. _"Why are you scared Blossomfall?" the black cat asked her. Her fur brisitled "What?" Then he turned back to Lionblaze, "I know what happend, i know who _you are." _Lionblaze looked at him, the black cat gazed into his his eyes

"There is a new Darkness and it will rise"


	2. Chapter 2

The black cat padded towards the Thunderclan camp with the 3 warriors by his side, then scented the camp very close and saw the entrance. He saw cats look at him when he entered Thunderclan, he saw a queen rush her kits back into a den "Who's that?" a small gray kit asked the queen "It's no one Graykit."A reddish kit walked up to the queen "The cats look like there scared of him.". The black cat saw a dark tabby tom walk up to the 3 warriors "Who is that?"

Lionblaze spoke "He wants to talk to you."

The dark tabby dipped his head to the black cat " Follow me" he padded into the leaders den and sat down.

"I-"

"I know who you are Bramblestar." the black cat interrupted, Bramblestar looked at him in suprise "H-how do you know?"

" I know everything, your father Tigerstar, your sister Tawnypelt and who used to be your mate Squrrielflight, who is now deputy."

The Bramblestar was shocked and stepped back a bit, then calmed down and sat back down "W-What is your name?"

The black cat cracked his neck and unsheated and sheated his paws " I am Shadowleg"

"How do you know all of this?" Bramblestar still shaking with curiousity

"I really don't have time for stories right know, i need to speak to the three." Shadowleg growled

Bramblestar was about to say something, but then he stopped and just nodded "Alright"

Shadowleg saw the three walk into the den, Bramblestar looked at Shadowleg "Is this the three you wanted?"

Shadowleg nodded, "Who is this fool?" A blind gray tabby tom asked the leader, Lionblaze nudged the gray tabby tom " Jayfeather, don't mess with him... he knows everything..." The tabby tom flicked his tail "Really?" Then he looked at Shadowleg "Well then if you know everything what is my name?"

"Jayfeather."

Jayfeather looked at him his blind gaze, gazing into his, Shadowleg shook his head "That won't work on me." Jayfeather looked at him

"W-What..?"

"Well then whats my name?" Shadowleg looked at the pale gray she-cat that spoke "I really don't have time that right now.." Then looked at all the 3 cats "There is a new darkness rising and you must all be trained for this." Lionblaze looked at him confused "Trained?" Shadowleg nodded "Yes, let me show you" He padded outside and the cats followed "Do you see that tree?" They nodded "Good" Shadowleg jumped at a magnficent height and bit into the tree and picked up the tree then threw it as far as he could, then jumped down, the cats gaw was wide open amazed and scared of what they saw. Lionblaze jumped looked at him "Thats impossible no living cat can do that!" Jayfeather nodded "Even though i couldn't see it, i could hear the roots get ripped from the ground."Is that what the darkness is learning?" Shadowleg looked at the pale gray she cat, her blue eyes wide open "Yes, Dovewing i can teach anyone that, you have the star's in your paws and you are the three.".


	3. Chapter 3

"How is that even possible?" Shadowleg turned around to see Dovewing look at him wide-eyed "Even if you train us, we would fail!" Shadowleg shook is head "I can give you some of my energy and it will develop even stronger if you train. He touched Dovewing's forehead "This will give you the power to give you the ability to know every cats movement and hear from as long you want." Dovewing shook, he went on to Jayfeather his nose touched his forehead "This will give you incredible hearing, heal super fast and read other cats minds much faster without trying." Jayfeather's pelt shook and he looked at his paws. Shadowleg went on to Lionblaze and touched his forehead "This will give you the power to be the most strongest in the forest,even stronger than _lions and tigers."_ Lionblaze's body shook and he fell to the ground panting, Shadowleg looked at him "You ok?" Lionblaze nodded. Shadowleg looked at Dovewing "You know the best place no one will notice us?" Dovewing closed her eyes and sensed her stretch her senses Dovewing nodded "Yes, follow me" she ran outside into the forest, Shadowleg glanced back at Jayfeather and Lionblaze " Lets follow her." He ran into the forest and noticed Dovewing stop and show him and flat circle big enough for them to train in, "Perfect." Shadowleg moved into the middle, "Dovewing come here." She nodded and stood in front of Shadowleg he put a paw in front of her "Do you see this paw" She glanced at it, "Pounce on me" he told her, Dovewing looked at him confused but then shook it off and pounced, he immediately super fast jabbbed her in the side and made her fly and hit a tree" Jayfeather rushed towards Dovewing "Are you ok?!" She got up panting "That would've killed me!" Shadowleg made out a soft grunt "Ever since i gave you that energy, you become stronger, remember?"Dovewing jumped in excitement "Really?" He nodded his head "Now, try it on Lionblaze." Shadowleg pricked his ears to him "You better hold on to something." Lionblaze whiskers twitched "What do you me-"

"Can i try it on him now?" Dovewing interrupted, Shadowleg flicked his tail "Yes"

"So am i suppose to pounce on you?" Lionblaze asked, she nodded. Lionblaze pounced, ready to attack Dovewing then she dissapered and appeared next to him and pawed him in the side making him fly and hit a tree. Shadowleg looked at Dovewing "Im suprised, i didn't know you could learn the telporting technique so fast!". She looked at him her eyes full with excitiment "Im part of the three!". Shadowleg purred "Right.", he sensed a strong scent coming near him, he turned around and saw a matted white she-cat with fiery bright blue eyes, his pelt frozen with fear and anger. "You!" The white she-cat grunted

"Why, hello Shadowleg i didn't expect you to be here."


End file.
